


Love Hotel

by OdioF



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Love Hotels, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdioF/pseuds/OdioF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 июля. Очередная операция в полнолуние. Мощная тень, способная воздействовать на разум Персона-владельцев. Какую опасность таит в себе эта миссия? Хотя, возможно, для наших героев это окажется вовсе не опасностью...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взяты события 7 июля, только немного измененные. Скорее всего было бы логичнее описать это в рамках мира, где главный герой - Минако, но, увы, я еще не проходила за нее игру.  
> Глав.героя назвала как в мувике - Юки Макото.
> 
> ! I'm planning to translate this fic on english soon !

Он пропитан приторной лестью, горьким отвращением, сладким безумием и ядовитой похотью. Его стены впитали в себя бесчисленные вздохи и стоны. Здесь каждое зеркало помнит обезображенный лик прогнивших насквозь людей. Людей, что погрязли в своих отвратительных желаниях, тех, кого больше всего волнует собственное неудовлетворенное тело.   
Здесь самые смелые фантазии становятся реальностью, нет надобности скрывать свои грязные желания. Это место зовется любовный отель.

\- Ужасно! – воскликнула Юкари, с отвращением рассматривая разбросанные по кровати секс-игрушки. Это был уже далеко не первый номер с “сюрпризами”, но избежать их никак нельзя – нужно было найти ту самую комнату, в которой затаилась коварная тень. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Юкари-чи, не мысли как ребенок! Будь взрослее, смотри на вещи другими глазами. Мне всегда казалось, что у каждой девчонки есть так...

Джунпей не успел договорить – от Такебы последовала смертельная атака, иначе называемая “пощечина”. Но парню удалось увернуться в последний момент и теперь он обиженно глядел на девушку.

\- Да что я не так сказал?!

\- Боги, - Юкари закатила глаза и вздохнула, - Ты неисправим...

Все это время Юки и Митсуру молча осматривали помещение в надежде найти какие-либо улики, указывающие на местоположение их врага. Ведь здание было достаточно большим, а у команды был всего лишь час на то, чтобы найти главную тень.  
Вернее, все было даже намного хуже. У ребят ушло уже примерно 20 минут на поиски, а ведь в оставшиеся 40 им нужно было не только отыскать свою цель, но и устранить ее. А это, знаете ли, не минутное дело.

\- И здесь пусто. Идем дальше, - негромко объявил Макото, открывая дверь и выходя в коридор. Остальные кивнули в знак согласия и двинулись следом за лидером.

Команда передвигалась достаточно быстро, стараясь как можно меньше времени тратить на обычных пешек-теней на этой огромной игральной доске. Первоочередная цель была поставить шах и мат королеве.

Старшеклассникам действительно удавалось слаженно работать вместе: мечники ловко рубили свои цели, пронзали прямо в сердце – или в ту область, где оно должно находиться у живых существ – Юкари же неустанно помогала им, оказывая первую помощь тем, кто получил ранения и добивая тени четкими выстрелами из лука.  
И ребята смогли найти главную тень в сроки. Тут же началась суровая битва, во время которой пришлось изрядно попотеть. И все же, удача была на стороне S.E.E.S.

\- Ятта! - радостно закричал Джунпей, стоило Юки нанести завершающий удар по тени.

Но не успели все обрадоваться своей победе, как мир вокруг перестал иметь четкие очертания, чувство реальности от каждого начало ускользать. Юкари хотела вскрикнуть, но не смогла издать ни звука. Все вокруг окончательно смазалось, окрасилось в белый цвет...

 

Кап. Кап. Кап.

Поначалу она слышит, как капли монотонно падают на плитку и звонко ударяются о нее. Она открывает кран и теперь ее накрывает волна горячей воды.

Она не сразу вспоминает, что ее зовут Юкари Такеба. Хотя, какая, к черту, разница? В этом прекрасном месте ничего не имеет значения. Есть только она и ее желания...  
Девушка знает, что ее отлично видно в большое окно, что выходит в спальню. Но ей не стыдно, наоборот, она желает привлечь к себе внимание того, кто сидит по ту сторону окна.  
Кажется, это девушка. Из ее окружения. Такеба не может вспомнить в каких они отношениях... Да и разве это имеет значение? Совсем нет.  
Юкари обнимает себя за плечи, улыбается собственным мыслям. Интересно, насколько сексуально она сейчас выглядит? Наверное, та девушка уже не может ровно дышать, адекватно мыслить.

\- Хе-хе... - лучница тихонько смеется, начинает медленно оглаживать свое тело мочалкой. Пока она делает это, невольно кидает заинтересованные взгляды в стекло. Как же досадно, что оно запотело и Такеба совсем-совсем не видит жертву, что так упорно пытается соблазнить...

 

В отличие от Юкари, Митсуру ясно помнила, кто сейчас находится в ванной. Она в целом мыслила яснее, но... Все же и ее разум не мог противостоять сильным чарам тени и теперь она смотрела на моющуюся девушку взглядом, напоминавших взгляд хищника, приметившего добычу. 

“Смотри, как она прекрасно сложена. Какая нежная у нее кожа. Так и хочется коснуться ее, оставить след... Оставить на ней отметину, показав этим, что она принадлежит тебе? Юкари Такеба принадлежит тебе... Целиком и полностью, каждый сантиметр ее гладкой кожи, которую она сейчас так старательно моет...”

Кириджо старалась держать себя в руках и не поддаваться на провокации внутреннего голоса, но сделать это было нереально сложно. Девушка откинула голову назад, прикрыла глаза и прерывисто вздохнула. Нужно было успокоиться.

“Ну что ты противишься сама себе? Ты же собственница. Тебе принадлежит все, что ты захочешь. А ты ее хочешь. И не отрицай это.”

Митсуру отрицательно покачала головой, нервно облизала губы. Ее собственный голос, так ясно звучавший в голове, засмеялся:

“Как же с тобой сложно. Ты ведь ей давно интересуешься, не так ли? С тех самых пор, как она начала проявлять к тебе недоверие... Как же так? Такой очаровательной госпоже мира отказывают во внимании, недолюбливают... Интересный случай, правда?”

Кириджо поднесла ладонь ко лбу. Горячий. Она что, и правда больна? Это просто бред, вызванный высокой температурой?

“Ну же. Она ждет тебя. Она хочет, чтобы ты сделала ее своей...”

И красноволосая девушка сдается. Она резко поднимается с кровати, отбрасывает ногой стоявшие около кровати сапоги, которая она уже успела когда-то снять, и двигается в сторону ванной.

 

\- Такеба.

Когда Юкари слышит ее голос, она наконец-то понимает, кого же пыталась все это время соблазнить. Но осознание ее ничуть не расстраивает, наоборот, их игра становится только интереснее.  
И плевать, что Такеба ей не доверяет, что старается держаться подальше. Сейчас все это уже не важно, ведь тело говорит совсем о другом...

\- Ах, семпай! Я совсем голая, не смотри на меня! - но девушка не в силах сдержать довольную кокетливую улыбку, она демонстративно пытается прикрыться руками.

Митсуру ничего не отвечает. Она чувствует, как жар охватывает ее тело, растапливая даже самый толстый лед в ее сердце. Не обращая внимание на то, что она одета, девушка заходит в душевую кабинку (дверь которой Такеба решила не закрывать, дабы ее было лучше видно из окна) и достаточно грубо вжимает младшую девушку в стену. Та издает удивленный вздох – хотя сразу ясно, что он наигран – и слегка краснеет.

\- Моо, семпай, что ты делаешь?

Кириджо чувствует, как капли воды стремительно превращают одежду из сухой в мокрую, они ловко проникают под блузку, скатываются по груди, животу, ягодицам... Резкое движение рукой и вода с горячей меняется на холодную. Скорее даже ледяную.

\- Ах! Холодно! – теперь уже Юкари удивляется искренне, неподдельно. Она ёжится от холода, морщится, но на Митсуру это не подействует. Она хочет чувствовать контраст ледяных капель с их горячей кожей. Она хочет почувствовать, как холод может обжечь, только сильнее разжечь огонь желания...

Ей безумно нравится чувствовать, как лучница сжимается от ее прикосновений, слышать тихий стон. А она всего-то провела языком по ее нежной шейке и прикусила мочку уха...

Митсуру властно раздвигает ноги девушки своей, и устраивается поудобнее. Она чувствует, какой сильный жар исходит от ее кохая, несмотря на ледяную воду. Девушка продолжает целовать шею и ключицы девушки, не забывая оставлять яркие отметины.

\- А-ах... Семпай...

Как же будоражит сознание ее сладкий голосок. Кириджо кажется, что она вот-вот сойдет с ума от этого неконтролируемого желания услышать еще и еще, заставить Такебу стонать громче, нет, лучше кричать...! 

Их пальцы переплетаются, создавая крепкий замок. Две судьбы, что сейчас крепко связались друг с другом в тугой комок. Ведь после этого у них что-то будет? А почему бы и нет. Митсуру совсем не против сделать Юкари не просто своей игрушкой, но и своей девушкой.

Пальцы же другой руки уже игриво перебираются к груди, дразнят твердый сосок, сжимают его. Лучница так и выгибается от удовольствия, жалобно мычит, без слов умоляя о продолжении. Старшей девушке нравится играть с грудью младшей, заставлять Такебу мучиться от нестерпимого желания. Еще, еще чуть-чуть и она сама попросит о продолжении. О, как же Митсуру хочется услышать эти ласкающие слух слова! 

Но, на самом деле, она уже сама на грани. Терпению подходит конец, Кириджо ждать вечно не может. И поэтому она продолжает и теперь ее губы захватывают в плен губы лучницы. Митсуру целует настойчиво, даже немного грубо, прикусывая губы Юкари. Кажется, та только в восторге от доминирования над собой, получая легкое мазохистическое удовольствие от вспышек боли.  
Красноволосая девушка ведет ногой вверх, трется ею о промежность своей любовницы, заставляя ту застонать сквозь их страстный поцелуй. Вновь Митсуру улавливает жалобные нотки в стонах младшей девушки, что заставляет ее ускориться, стать еще грубее. Кириджо чувствовала себя в какой-то степени садисткой... Хотя, может, она всегда была таковой, просто сама не замечала. Но почему бы и нет, раз ее жертва так и просит об этом?

Старшая девушка прерывает ненадолго поцелуй, чтобы горячо прошептать на ухо Такебы то, что заставит ее раскраснеться сильнее:

\- Ты такая сладкая... Юкари.

Такеба дышит так тяжело что, кажется, вот-вот задохнется. Ее взгляд застелил туман, в ее медовых глазах не читается ничего, кроме сильного желания. Она смущена, но в то же время возбуждена настолько сильно, что весь стыд идет к чертям подальше.

\- Я хочу тебя... Митсуру.

Вот и все, никаких больше официальных обращений, вежливых именных суффиксов. Они открылись друг другу, их контакт теперь настолько тесен, что ни о каких формальностях не может быть и речи.  
Ключевая фраза, что заставляет Митсуру впиться в губы Юкари с новой порцией страсти и безумия. Свободная рука уже скользит к животу девушки, ниже, еще ниже, касаясь ее в самом сокровенном месте, заставляя лучницу мелко задрожать. 

Больше нет никаких границ, все рамки разумного и дозволенного теперь стерты. В этом мире есть только они, охваченные пламенной страстью и желанием завладеть или быть овладеваемым.

 

Настойчивый стук в дверь и громкие крики заставили девушек остановиться, прервать свой танец любви. Их опьяненный возбуждением (и чарами тени) разум не в состоянии сразу понять, что происходит. Кириджо решает не обращать внимания и продолжает начатое, вновь опускаясь к шее, на этот раз чтобы прикусить нежную кожу. 

Однако, оставлять их в покое нарушители спокойствия не собираются. Вновь стук, крики. Голоса до боли знакомые...

Вне себя от злости, Митсуру отстраняется от Юкари и быстрым шагом удаляется из ванной. Ей абсолютно плевать, что она промокла до нитки и что ее увидят в таком виде. Кириджо резко открывает дверь и видит перед собой Джунпея с Юки. Те выглядят взволнованными, напуганными и какими-то пристыженными. Но девушке абсолютно плевать на них, ведь в ванной ее ждет самая желанная девушка во всей Вселенной...

\- Семпай, не поддавайся чарам тени! Вспомни, кто ты, почему мы здесь! ... Кажется, мы уже немного опоздали... – паникует Юки.

И, что удивительно, его слова подействовали на Митсуру. Гнев сняло как рукой и теперь девушка, немного сконфуженная, стоит в дверном проеме и рассеянно хлопает ресницами.

“Что случилось...? Чем я сейчас...?”

Кириджо тихо ахает от осознания того, что случилось. Абсолютно неконтролируемое безумие, вызванное тенью...  
Но было ли это действительно только желанием, вызванные тенью? Или же та смогла вытянуть из глубины души запретные мечты...?

\- О Господи, что мы...?! 

Митсуру оборачивается. Около прохода, ведущего в ванную, стоит завернутая в полотенце Юкари, цвет лица которой напоминает цвет спелых помидоров. Девушка прикрыла рот одной ладошкой и смотрит на Кириджо широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами. Она тоже пришла в себя...

...

После июльского полнолуния отношения между членами S.E.E.S. были весьма напряженные. Митсуру начала догадываться, что между Джунпеем и Юки тоже что-то произошло, так как те теперь не могли нормально реагировать друг на друга, Иори постоянно извинялся за что-то перед Макото. Тот в ответ лишь вздыхал, отмахивался и коротко отвечал “Забыли”.

У Кириджо с Такебой тоже совсем не ладилось. Юкари совсем закрылась в себе, боялась оставаться в одной комнате с Митсуру, всячески избегала ее. Красноволосой девушке было очень стыдно за свои действия, однако, ей даже не выпадал шанс извиниться перед лучницей – та упорно продолжала придумывать самые разные предлоги, чтобы избежать разговора с семпаем.

И все же, Митсуру выпал шанс поговорить с младшей девушкой.

 

\- Такеба. Я хотела бы поговорить с тобой.

Юкари вздрагивает и отрывает голову от книги, которая так сильно увлекла ее, что девушка совсем не заметила, как в гостиной остались лишь она и семпай. Такеба начинает паниковать, судорожно перебирать в голове возможные варианты для отстпуления, но Кириджо не дает ей выхода.

\- Пожалуйста, это важно.

Девушка тихо вздыхает, закрывает книгу и кладет ее колени. Она смотрит на нее внимательно, не отрывая взгляд – боится поднять и встретиться с пронзительным взглядом старшей девушки.

\- О чем...?

\- Я думаю, ты догадываешься, о чем.

Юкари тихо вздыхает и неуверенно кивает головой. Митсуру продолжает говорить.

\- Мне действительно очень жаль, что так вышло. Я оказалась слабой и не в состоянии перебороть чары, что наложила на меня тень. И мне искренне жаль, что жертвой моих действий оказалась ты. Я...

\- Все в порядке, семпай. В конце-концов, ничего совсем страшного не произошло. Да и, в конце-концов, мы обе девушки, так что...

Повисла пауза. Кириджо чувствует, как приятным теплом по телу разливается благодарность за слова Юкари. И как возникает сильное желание обнять ее.  
Да, та ночь заставила ее пересмотреть свои взгляды на младшую девушку...

\- Я тоже виновата, что поддалась чарам тени. И мне стыдно за свое поведение... Прости, что избегала все это время, - Такеба наконец решается поднять глаза и посмотреть на старшую девушку, - Мне просто было очень стыдно смотреть тебе в глаза...

\- Я совру, если скажу, что мне не было стыдно.

Юкари улыбается.

\- Забавно, что судьба свела именно нас с тобой.

\- А-а...? – Митсуру с большим удивлением смотрит на девушку, сидящую напротив нее. Та спешит объясниться.

\- Ну, в смысле, что мы оказались в одной комнате! 

Вновь пауза.

\- ... Может, потому что тень умеет заглядывать в сердца людей и видеть их самые тайные желания?

Настает очередь Такебы вопросительно уставиться на Кириджо.

\- В... В смысле...?

Но Митсуру, ничего не отвечая, улыбается и, отложив в сторону кипу бумаг, встает и начинает двигаться в сторону лестницы.

\- Спокойной ночи, _Юкари_.

И девушка удаляется в свою комнату, довольная своей маленькой победой. Почему-то она уверена, что Такеба так просто о том случае тоже не забудет, поймет, на что намекнула Кириджо и сделает правильный выбор.

Наверное, ей стоит поблагодарить за это покойную ныне тень.


End file.
